In the fabrication of microelectronic devices, many of the operations are performed using machines with machine-vision technology. Semiconductor dies and packaged semiconductor dies are marked with fiducials and identification marks that are readable by these machines, allowing the dies to be accurately identified and positioned on a chosen substrate, such as a circuit board. A preferred method of marking is to use a laser to inscript the fiducial or identification mark. This can be done on the inactive face of the die, which changes the color of the silicon, or on a marking film applied to the inactive face of the die or wafer. As dies and wafers become thinner, their physical integrity can be compromised by either of these methods; thus, there is a need for a marking medium that can be applied without physically jeopardizing the die or wafer.